


Brighter Than Diamonds

by fluffbird



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, Masumi is so gay like holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbird/pseuds/fluffbird
Summary: Masumi is hella gay, and as it turns out, so is Yuzu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two, so forgive me if it's slightly ooc. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated!!

Masumi Kotsu wasn't sure how it was possible, that the first time she'd laid eyes on Yuzu Hiiragi she'd thought she lacked luster.

Yuzu was bright and shining, clearer than any of her father's gems. Her eyes were pink diamonds and her smile was brighter than the sun. Her laughter was like bells in the wind, and her voice was clearer than the sky.

Masumi Kotsu was, of course, head over heels in love with the girl.

The fact that the two were currently sat next to each other in Yuzu’s couch, watching some silly movie that Masumi didn't really get but Yuzu loved, didn't help.

Yuzu's eyes were sparkling as she watched the events develop on the screen. Some guy had just confessed his love for the protagonist, in the most clichéd romantic garden Masumi had ever seen.

Masumi wasn't really watching the movie though. She was busy looking at Yuzu's face, trying to memorize every detail of it. The shine of her eyes, the strands of hair that went down the side of her face, the slight redness of her cheeks and that faint scar by her left eyebrow that she'd gotten when she'd fell off her bike at age seven. Everything about Yuzu was perfect, in Masumi’s eyes.

Masumi didn't know how long she spent, just looking at Yuzu's face, but eventually the credits rolled and Yuzu turned to face Masumi.

“So, how was it,” she asked, “It was great wasn't it?”

Masumi wasn't prepared at all for the question, and she definitely didn't want Yuzu to know she hadn't been paying attention to the second half of the movie, so she improvised and gave a hasty nod.

“Yeah,” she said, “It was great. And yo- I mean, the main character was really pretty!”

Masumi didn't even remember what the main character looked like, but to her relief Yuzu nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I like her too!” she said with a smile.

Masumi couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something.

“Hey, Yuzu?” she asked, “Can I tell you something?”

Yuzu nodded.

“Sure, what is it?” she said.

“I think… I think that you're even prettier,” mumbled Masumi. “And I- I really like you.”

Yuzu blinked.

“Like me or _Like_ me?” she asked.

“L- _Like_ you. Like. _Like_ like you. A lot.” answered Masumi. She could _feel_ her face heating up as Yuzu smiled at her.

“Well,” said Yuzu, “I didn't say anything because I was waiting for you to, but...I _like_ like you too!”

Masumi’s eyes widened as her gaze locked with Yuzu's. There was nothing but sincerity in those wonderful, shining eyes, and Masumi felt more blessed than she ever had before. In front of her was the most beautiful being in the world, and she had chosen her.

With a smile, Masumi launched herself at Yuzu, crushing the other girl in a tight embrace. Yuzu hugged her back, and in that moment Masumi felt like the luckiest person in the world.


End file.
